


Bendy and Boris In "The Scar"

by GutsyItalian8



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Based on early theories, Sacrifice, Somebody dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutsyItalian8/pseuds/GutsyItalian8
Summary: My first Bendy and the Ink Machine Fanfiction.  It's for @askbendyxboris on tumblr. Go follow them.Other wise read and enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No harsh comments please!! I tried my best!

Bendy's POV

 

"Joey! Where are you?~," I said walking down the dark hall. I know he's hiding somewhere. He though he could get away with killing Boris. He actually thought.   
"You can't hide forever," I yelled. I can here footsteps and harsh breathing. I'm getting closer and closer. Clenching the knife I had found in his office. I was getting excited. I can finally avenge my friend, Boris.   
"I'm getting closer JOEY! It's almost time for your demise."  
"S-stay away from me," Joey cried out in fear.   
Huge mistake.  Running down the end of the hall and heading to where the Ink Machine was. I slowly was starting to realize that it could be a trap. I stopped running and picked up a cardboard version of myself and placed it in front of myself like a shield. Walking toward the room again I slowly pushed the cardboard impression of me into the room.   
'BANG'   
Joey out of nowhere had hit it with a bat with nails. Breaking the poor bendy cardboard and his weapon.  
"Now try that with me Joey," I said with excitement and anger as my ink started to drip down giving me a horrifying face. He somehow got around me. Luck I guess.  
"What's wrong Joey! Where did all that courage go!~"  Running after him I saw him trying to under a familiar desk. Henry's desk.   
"I FOUND YOU," I demonically screamed.   
"B-bendy! I know what your thinking, b-but -please don't do this. C-can't we talk this o-"  
"ENOUGH!  You are the reason why Boris is dead! You ran everyone else out of the studio! Including Henry," I yelled in anger.   
"P-please....have m-mercy. I-I can fix B-bor-"  
"ENOUGH!" Raising the knife over my head I heard him plead one last time. Ignoring him I finally finished him off. Blood spills on the ground, the knife, and on me. Cleaning myself off with his shirt I now have a sacrifice to bring Boris back with.   
"Now to find the book," I said dragging the body that was once the creator with me.   
TBC.....  


	2. Chapter 2

"Man he's heavy," I groaned while walking towards his office. He has the book in his office. Dropping him near the door I go inside to find the book. Searching throughout his office I found it in one of his drawers.

"Finally," I said as I walked out of the office. Grabbing Joey's corpse by the arm I drag him towards the basement. It was just a few more twist and turns before I reached the door. 

"There it is," I exclaim as I grabbed the knob and turn it . It wouldn't budge. Putting the book on the floor I picked up Joey's body and threw against the door breaking it in half. Going over the door I laugh as could hear his body thumping against the stairs.

"It's nearly time Joey," I said as I grab him again and place him in the center of satanic circle. Opening the book I flip through the pages to get the ritual started. 

"Here it is. It's time to get my friend back."


	3. Chapter 3

"It's finally done," I said to myself. They accepted the sacrifice. I finally scarified Joey. I finally avenged Boris! I felt so happy! I suddenly hear groans.  He's Alive.

"BORIS," I yelled as I ran out of the room . It was a long way from where I was coming from but I couldn't care less. I finally going to see my friend after 30 years.  
Once I turned the corner I saw him up. His chest was stitched up but his eyes were still X's. I wonder if he could see me at all. 

"Boris. Hey bud-," My words were cut off my growling. I don't think he recognizes me. This was bad.  
REALLY BAD! 

I slowly walked back away from him. The Growling keep getting louder and louder for each step I took. He suddenly started to run towards me, scaring me badly.

"B-BORIS! BORIS! AHHHHHHHH-"


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was blurry as I started to wake up. I recognized that I was in my room and that my shoulder area was hurting like hell. 

"What in the- Oh..... Right," I said as recalled what happened to me. He ran towards me so fast and scratched me so hard that I think it might be a scar. 

"Bendy! Your awake!" I suddenly hear a familiar voice. 

"Bendy I am so sorry I-"  I cut him off with a hug. I couldn't care about how much pain I was in. I just cared that he was finally back and alive. 

I let go of him and went into a room with a mirror in it. My new scar was bigger then I expected.

I guess that bow finally came in handy. 

This is how Boris was brought back to life and why I wear a big ass now all the time.


End file.
